


心安

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	心安

侯在书房外面的老管家听着一门之隔里传来的争吵声，摇摇头叹了口气。

小少爷难得回家一次便与自个儿亲爹吵了个天崩地裂，少年人冒着冲劲的嚷嚷声伴着老爷子拿黄花梨木龙头拐杖杵在地板上的咚咚声，交织着顺着留了个缝的窗子飘到了杳无声息的小区街道上，惊飞了两只落在槐树上歇脚的鸟。

老管家正要到楼下给老爷子沏杯清茶缓缓堵着的那口气，就听着书房门被人用力打开了。

他眯了眯眼去看，只见一脸不耐烦的小少爷像一阵风似的下楼走了，直接将身后老爷子歇斯底里的训斥抛在耳后。

他砰地一声砸上了门，接着传来了院里郑明安改装过的跑车启动时候发出的震天鸣叫声。

老管家急忙两步进了书房，见鬓边花白的老人靠在椅子上抚着胸口直喘粗气，他赶忙从小柜的抽屉里取了两片降压药递过去，给人就着温水送了。

“这小混崽子一天天地不学无术，说他两句就跟我顶翻了天了，还有没有人能管得了他了？”郑万江咽了降压药，被夺门而出的小儿子气得将那被盘得龙头发亮的拐杖又在地上用力地怼。

“小少爷年轻气盛，您别跟他生气。”老管家在一旁接过水杯到一边添了热水，安抚了郑万江两句。

“在外面跟他那些朋友瞎混，什么混事都干，这个月都第几次了？”老人把拐杖甩在边上，哼了一声，“说他也不听，抽烟喝酒泡夜店都沾了，再不拦着是不是就要碰摇头丸了？”

老管家勉强扯了点笑意，“小少爷心里有数的，不该干的他不会干。”

郑万江心烦意乱，捧起茶杯咕咚咕咚咽了好几口，重重地把茶杯搁在桌上。

“打电话给明柏，叫他回来，我是管不了了。”

郑明安这个时候已经驱车径直上了城郊高速。

跑车顶篷收了，散了两颗扣子的衣领也敞着，夜里的凉风直往里面钻，吹得郑明安方才有些混沌的头脑清晰了不少。他摸了电话出来，叫了一帮狐朋狗友出来跑山。

他单手把着方向盘，从兜里摸出根烟来叼上。音响开到最大，在一个岔道口甩了个急转弯，伴着阵阵喧闹的重鼓点流行乐和跑车发出的炸响，顺着条小路往山里深入了。  
年少轻狂又很有一套人脉的郑明安一个小时之内召集了一帮子不务正业的朋友，喷了漆贴了高光膜的豪车顺着山路停了一溜，少爷小姐们都凑在马路边抽烟聊天。

郑明安在一帮人里周旋了两圈，随手扔了烟蒂在路边钻进了车里。随着郑明安为首的车子在山沟里炸出了一声轰鸣，兴趣正浓的男女们欢呼着上了车，高价改装过的引擎们传来的狂躁喧嚣一时间响彻了空无一人的山间。

他们在黑夜里狂欢，势要用速度和激情划破这不属于年轻人的宁静。

年轻人们一路狂飙开到了山顶，正好取了个最佳的视角去欣赏曙光从海平面上浮现的景观。

他们在天边乍破第一缕光线的时候不约而同地欢呼起来。郑明安倚在车边站着，眯着一双狭长的眼，眸里映射出一片看不清晰的斑驳。

直到七点多，天亮了大半，这群熬了一宿却毫无睡意的年轻人才四处散去。郑明安送走了朋友，心情甚好，哼着歌一路开回了城里，随便找了处近的酒店下榻，直接倒在床上昏睡过去了。

潇洒了一晚上只顾着醉倒在梦乡里的小少爷却不知，家里的魔王乘坐的飞机刚刚飞到C城上方，在三十分钟后稳稳地落地了。

郑明安睡得昏天黑地的时候，被他甩到地毯上的手机不合时宜地响了起来。他熬了一宿又猛地被惊醒，心下烦躁，拿起手机看到来电显示上的那个家字，更是躁郁了三分。

他不耐烦地划开手机，贴在耳边，语气里还带了含糊就开始吼，“干什么，我说了别……”

“小少爷，早安。”

郑明安听到熟悉却久闻的声音，突然一个骨碌从床上滚了起来，顶了一头毛躁的黑毛，揉了揉眼睛又看了一眼亮着的通话界面，确定是从家里的固话打过来的，他后脊上不由得攀上了一股凉意。

“……哥，你回来了？”

郑明安干笑两声，喉头发紧，想了半天才吐了半句过于刻意的寒暄。

郑家小少爷自诩能在自己亲爹的密集攻势下轻松地将明枪暗箭挡个八九分，却躲不过他大哥递来的一个轻飘飘的眼神。

“一个小时之内回家。”

对方并不给他任何多余的时间，不轻不重地留下一句话便直接撂了电话。四五月份酒店的冷气开得并不足，却让郑明安禁不住打了个寒颤。

身体却比他迟钝运转的大脑机灵几分，率先动了起来。衣衫不整的小少爷看了眼时间，便急匆匆地钻进了洗手间开始捯饬自己。

镜子里的年轻人眼下蒙着层薄薄的青色，因为睡眠不足和颠三倒四的作息，本应洁白的眼底布了一片明显的血丝。他搓揉了两把脸，还是忍不住一声压在喉咙里的哀叹。

大难将至！

郑明安把车开进了全封闭的小区，这个时候他恨不得让自己这破车发出的轰鸣声随着一阵风散了，尽可能地降低存在感。

要知道他大哥跟他睁一只眼闭一只眼的爹不一样，素来不喜欢他玩弄改装车、炸街之类的行为，每次看到轻则一番数落再没收工具，重则一顿好打。

老爹年纪大了，面对个爱玩的小儿子顶多是训斥几句，而大他六岁、功成名就的归国海归郑明柏却没有让思想跟着西化，而是将独裁专制落实到了底层。每次自己落到他手里总要脱一层皮，导致他见了郑明柏乖得跟兔子一样，大气儿不敢出一声。

奈何被派遣到邻省主持分公司大局的郑明柏天高皇帝远，对这个明里一套暗里一套的弟弟的所作所为一概不知。

如今民意已经上达天听，陛下亲临，怕是难以善了了。

郑明安刚进院里就看见了郑明柏那辆停在正中间的低调座驾，不由得吞了口口水。

他选择低调地把车停进了车库。正巧遇上在院里侍弄花草的老管家给自己开了门，老人看着兄弟俩长大不免疼惜，小声在郑明安耳畔嘱咐，“小少爷懂事，别和老爷、大少爷顶嘴。”

小少爷苦笑，这般不利的情况下，哪怕有这个心也没这个胆了。

大门咔哒一声被合上，郑明安不声不响地在门厅换了鞋，趿拉着步子慢吞吞地往厅里走。

见一楼空无一人，他壮了胆子小声喊了句，“爸，哥，我回来了……？”

老管家在身后戳戳他，“大少爷说了，回来让您直接去书房。”

郑明安上楼梯的时候突然有了种奔赴刑场的感觉，不过十几阶楼梯被他磨蹭来磨蹭去用了十几分钟，正巧迎面碰上了一身家居服从书房里出来倒水的郑明柏。

小少爷顿时僵在了楼梯上，咽了口口水，干笑一声，“哥。”

郑明柏点头，在楼梯上与他擦着肩膀过了。郑明安甚至闻到了他身上淡淡的男士香，顺便感受到了郑明柏眼里无意对着他射出的极其凌厉的光。

仿佛在说，再磨蹭你今天完了。

他蹭蹭蹭两步上楼，逃命似的钻进了书房。

郑明柏坐了最早的航班回来，也没休息好，便给自己也沏了杯茶，连带着的郑万江的一起端进了书房。

他推门而入，看到了乖顺跪在角落蒲团上的郑明安扬了扬眉。再与老爹摇着头递来的视线一对，喉咙里发出了一声几不可闻的笑。

郑明安不敢与哥哥的眼神对视，只是尽可能作出一副乖巧的样子，垂着头跪着。他感受到郑明柏软拖鞋底与地板的摩挲声径直从自己身边掠过，后背又紧了紧。

小少爷被晾在一旁跪了半天也没人处理他，忍不住探出一只手去揉膝盖上被蒲团上粗糙草边硌出来的红痕，却被郑明柏不咸不淡地训了一句，“不会好好跪就过来挨打。”

郑明安连忙抽回手下意识挡到身后去，敛了眉眼低着头摇头。小少爷半天之前嚣张跋扈的模样在郑明柏无声的气势压迫之下，荡然无存。

郑明柏不管跪在那歪歪扭扭的小少爷，只顾着低声跟被弟弟气坏了的老爹聊天，手上带着恰到好处的力道给老爷子按揉太阳穴，直到老爷子抓住了他的手，拿眼神指了下跪着的郑明安，郑明柏心神领会，安抚地轻轻握了握老爷子苍白却有力的手。

随着郑明柏的脚步声先是溜达到了橱柜附近，又离自己越来越近，郑明安不由自主地绷紧了后背，两只手揪着衬衣下摆不知道该放哪儿。

“裤子脱了，跪撅。”

少年人猛然抬起头来看着高高在上的郑明柏，眼里藏着几分显而易见的不可置信。他想到了自己躲不过一顿疾风骤雨的痛揍，却没想到来的这么快，而且要当着沉着脸就坐在书桌后面的郑万江的面。

面子比纸还薄的郑明安忍不住红着眼睛出声与低着头拿酒精棉片擦拭家法板子的郑明柏争辩，“哥，你要打要骂我都认，但是，但是……”

他喉头滚了滚，还是说不出后半句折自己面子的话。

“你要说什么？”郑明柏抬起眼皮睨了他一眼，如愿看到小少爷又缩着肩膀低下头了，“哦，你想说你是个大人了，不能当着爸的面教训你？”

自己心里边无厘头又不符常理的小心思被直接戳破，郑明安又急又窘迫，眼眶霎时间红了一圈。

“我再给你三十秒，小少爷如果还不动，我会帮你。”

郑明柏低头看了一眼腕表，将那沉重的红木板子在手心满不在意地磕，每每轻轻砸在掌心里便会有沉而闷的声响传过来。

羞红了脸的小少爷拿余光去看了一眼坐在书桌后面的郑万江，正好与对方递过来的并没包含很多感情的视线相碰撞了，他赶忙转过头，赌气般的掐着手心不动作了。

三十秒刚一过，郑明柏扬了扬眉，直接毫不客气地伸出手去抓跪在角落里的孩子。

郑明安精心建立起的心理防线，在郑明柏的大手朝自己伸过来的一瞬间分崩离析。他扭着身子去躲郑明柏的手，语气里已经被吓出了细小的哭腔，“我自己脱……我自己脱……”

他不是真的怂，只是害怕面对被郑明柏这个铁面刽子手抓住的惨痛后果。

没等郑明柏费多少心思，小少爷便把手探到腰间，摸着裤腰抖抖簌簌地把昂贵的休闲外裤和内裤一并褪到了膝弯。把膝盖从蒲团上向后挪了挪，犹豫了不到五秒，将手肘撑在了冰凉的红木地板上，整个白嫩嫩的小臀被他送出去，高高地耸在空中，细看还怕得有些发抖。

郑万江不是不知道老大会用些“雷霆手段”收拾不怎么乖巧的小儿子，当年时常能够看到吃饭小儿子红肿着眼睛、身后挨不下凳子的模样。第一次亲临现场看，他还是有些触动，无声地叹了口气，心跟着收紧了。

郑明安眼下一切乖顺的行为都是被郑明柏一板子一板子敲打出来的。

他感受到冰凉的板子一瞬间贴在了自己后臀上，那又钝又重的物件在少年人软绵绵的臀肉上拍了两下，“再撅高。”

郑明安乖巧，咬着下嘴唇又把小臀又向后竭尽所能地往上送了送。

感受到板子满意地加了力气贴上来，少年人单薄的脊背忍不住抖了一下，从唇边泄出一丝委屈至极的哼唧。

郑明柏教训他的时候习惯先抑后扬，起先并不训话，只是将沉甸甸地板子一连串儿地拍在郑明安软乎乎的臀肉上，将雪白的臀瓣击打得漾起一片片涟漪。

许久没有板子上身的郑明安挨了突如其来的二十下，显然没有消化掉这一连串的疾风骤雨，憋了好久才颤巍巍地长长吐出一口气，手指忍不住攥住了粗糙的蒲团边缘。

他眼底晕起了一片不明显的雾气，靠深呼吸来缓解身后灼烧似的钝痛。

郑明柏看他堪堪撑着的两只细瘦胳膊已经开始打着晃地抖，拿手去摸了摸手下已经染了一层沉重绯色的软肉，感觉到了软肉上已经上升的温度。

还没等郑明安嘶嘶哈哈地缓过劲儿来，又是接连不停的二十板落在身后。郑明安被这毫无喘息时间的疼痛砸得眼前一黑，胳膊肘打了个弯，直接扑到了冰凉的地板上。

郑明柏停了板子在身后等着他，郑明安却知道他是正在给自己查数，数到十还不复原姿势，还有更狠的等在后面。

郑明安噙着一包滚烫的泪，忽闪一下眼睫毛就有两颗水灵灵的泪珠滚落。他在地板上挣扎起来，却因为手心的汗过于湿滑，在地板上打了个滑，噗通一下又摔倒了。

他眼泪一时间刹不住车似的掉，他紧张地缩了缩臀肉，颤巍巍地开口，“哥，等一下……我……我马上好……”

在一旁观看了全程的郑万江不知不觉地将手抚上了龙头拐杖，紧盯着匍匐在地面上不断挣扎的小儿子和一旁冷静自持的大儿子。

待郑明安重新撑好，冰凉沉重的板子又一次贴上了自己滚烫的身后。他被这突如其来的触感激得掉下眼泪来，又狼狈地拿袖子去擦，下意识地开始认错，“哥……我知道错了。”

郑万江看着小儿子一反平日里自己面前，好似只龇牙咧嘴小兽一般的形象，又重重地在心里叹了口气，小树还是不修不直。

抽完不留手劲儿的四十下，郑明柏看着少年人红肿的臀肉上已经附了一层星星点点的红痧，觉得该跟一味掉眼泪忍痛的小朋友来一些互动了。

“小少爷跟我好好说说，最近都有哪些丰功伟绩？”

板子停了，郑明安身后还是止不住地抖如筛糠。他从混沌的脑子里腾出一点地方来思考郑明柏的问题，却说不出一个能不挨打的答案。

五下痛打落在少年人饱经风霜的身后，逼得郑明安硬着头皮哭着开口，“我，我跟赵里他们去了千哥店里玩了玩，就喝了点儿酒什么的……呜呜哥……我错了……”

他每说一句郑明柏便往他身后的肿肉上不间断地落板，打得他扭着腰躲，甚至将郑万江还在旁边观看的现实抛诸脑后。

“嗯，抽烟喝酒是基本套餐，还干什么增值服务了，说来给我听听。”郑明柏像是跟他叙家常一样跟他聊天，只是手下的板子一直在少年人肿了两圈的臀肉上颠簸着。

郑明安哭得鼻涕眼泪齐下，呜呜咽咽地从唇边淌出来些抑制不住的哭嚎，“哥我错了，别打了！我还趁着春假的时候……偷偷……呜！去赌钱来着……呜啊啊啊！”

郑明柏看不出喜怒的脸色，终于在他说出那两个字的时候霎时间沉了下来，他上前施了力气摁住少年的腰，狠厉的一串板子直往郑明安颤巍巍撅着的屁股上砸，哪怕少年身后二两肉上盖了层层叠叠的紫砂也毫无反应。

撑不住的孩子胳膊一折便往边上歪过去，他像个受惊的小兽般抖着细瘦的肩膀往边上小幅度地蹭，湿漉漉蒙了一层汗的脑袋一个劲儿地摇，去躲郑明柏来捞他的手，“哥别打了……我错了……我不敢了！”

一旁观战的郑万江终于耐不住心疼，拿手里的拐杖轻轻在地上杵了一下，郑明柏闻声转过头用眼神安抚了一下心软的老人。

“撅好。”

混沌之中，郑明安只觉得郑明柏毫无温度的声音就像冰凉的铁链，顺着自己裸露的肌肤攀上来，再狠狠勒紧。他眼泪掉得厉害，也怕得厉害，最后还是委屈不已地重新撅好，动作却不如方才标准了。

“三天两头跟爸顶嘴吵架，差点让爸高血压犯了，还学会一言不发地跑出去了？昨天晚上你去的哪儿。”

郑明柏看孩子身后实在肿得厉害，便在落板之前收了三分力气落在郑明安身后。奈何郑明安挨了不知道多少下，连碰都碰不得，哪还能分出来收没收力气这回事。

郑明安不敢不答，呜呜咽咽地哽着喉咙开口，不敢不说实话，“昨天晚上去城郊虎山……开车去了。”

他说完便紧紧缩了臀肉，等待着即将落下的板子。等到板子如愿以偿落下的时候，呜咽声交杂着落板声，充斥在郑明安耳畔。

“车钥匙明天给我，有异议吗？”郑明柏把板子立在郑明安惨不忍睹的身后敲了敲，引起手下小臀一阵阵颤栗。

郑明安湿漉漉的小脑袋垂头丧气地摇了摇，指尖扒在地面上用力到泛白。

“起来，先给爸道歉。最后二十，自己数。”

郑明安闻言抹了一把脸上的眼泪，抽抽搭搭地起身冲着坐在一旁紧蹙着眉头的郑万江小声道歉，“爸，我错了，不该惹祸，还跟您顶撞，我再也不敢了……”

郑万江看着小儿子眼泪扑簌簌地掉，一双细长的眉眼委屈至极地耷拉着，说着说着还拿眼睛去小心翼翼地瞟面无表情站在一旁、还握着板子的大儿子。

“爸做主，不打了。”郑万江摆摆手示意小儿子自己并未放在心上，拄着拐杖就要上前扶跪了个把小时的小儿子。

却没想到郑明安还没等到郑明柏开口便乖巧地抹了抹眼泪，摇摇头，“谢谢爸，我没事，呜……我做错事，是……是要挨哥哥教训的……”

他余光瞥到大儿子唇角扬起了一个不可察的弧度，心里哼了一声，想把郑明柏这趾高气扬的封建哥哥踢到一边去。奈何当事人都开口了，他也不好意思说什么，反而会束缚了大儿子对弟弟的管教。

老爷子长叹一口气，又坐回椅子里了。

乖巧的孩子自觉回到蒲团上跪好，高高耸起抖个不停的，青紫斑驳的小臀，哪怕怕得要命也强装镇定地开口请罚。

“哥……明安知错，请您责罚……”

郑明柏微颔首，拿板子重新贴到了少年斑驳的身后，提醒他，“自己数出来。”

啪！

“呜哇……一……我不敢了！”

少年拧着身子小幅度地躲了一下，随后又颤巍巍地挪回了原位，摆好姿势。

啪！

“二……！哥哥……呜呜……”

小孩子挨打受不住了就下意识地喊，喊得身后站着的男人心里颤了颤。

挨到十一，郑明安再也伪装不住了，他整个人一个机灵从蒲团上窜了出去，拿哭红了的眼睛去看还没反应过来的郑明柏，小兽似的嘤嘤地哭，“哥哥饶过我吧……明安再不敢了……哥哥……”

眼见着郑明柏面无表情地要来抓他，他索性攀着郑明柏的衣袖不撒手了，他只顾着含着黏糊糊的哭腔去喊郑明柏，也不求了，“哥哥……哥哥……”

小孩眼珠子一转终于看到了旁边敛不住心疼甚至站起身来的郑万江，把炮火转向了这块更好攻陷的城墙。

“爸我知道错了，我好痛不想挨打了呜……我再也不敢了……”

就见着花甲之年的老爷子忽而甩着他那油光水滑的拐杖，健步如飞地窜到了周明柏身边，狠狠地拿巴掌拍在了人后背上，训道，“让你教训明安！没让你打死他！下手没个分寸！”

郑明柏杵在一边一脸懵地望着老爷子三步并作两步上前把软塌塌的孩子扶起来就要往卧室里抱，老管家也在老爷子的传唤下急匆匆地进来搭把手。

“让你动了吗。”郑明柏把家法板子放到桌子上，拿直接轻轻敲了敲桌面，直接吓得孩子又软塌塌地跪下了，刚刚止住了眼泪的两颗黑眼仁又要蒙上一层浅浅的氤氲。

“没完没了了你！炫耀什么！你多厉害似的！我说不打了就不打了！哪个敢打！”

老爷子又窜过来开始拿拐棍怼着郑明柏就抡，势要打破郑明柏这冷冰冰的伪装似的。

“我没说打他……爸你冷静点，别别别——”郑明柏生生挨了几下，伸出手去把老爷子摁在原地了，悄无声息地抽走了老爷子手里气势汹汹的武器。

“玩得疯这都是小事，明安也挨教训了，但是他顶撞您这事，我觉得没法轻易放过。”郑明柏去顺老爷子的后背去安抚，看到老爷子射过来的箭一样的目光，他尴尬地笑了两声，“不打了，不打了，跪半个小时反省会儿，一会我给他上药。”

郑明安眼睁睁望着自己的救星被郑明柏半推半送地请出了书房，认命地软绵绵跪了。

“好好跪，把衣服撩上去，反省错误，没让你愣神儿。”郑明柏揉了揉被老爷子几拐棍打疼的胳膊，递了个眼神给郑明安，他立刻就乖了。

小朋友把手伸到背后，颤巍巍地提起来垂在臀上的衬衫下摆扯起来，攥了攥握在手里，露出了青青紫紫的红豆包。

两片热乎乎的臀肉上附了一层看起来就很痛的青紫，捎带着臀腿交接也蒙上了一条条杂乱无章的红痕。

他余光瞥到郑明柏就坐在书桌边上处理文件，却对自己置若罔闻，禁不住委屈起来。小朋友的心思是你可以打我，但是你也必须好好哄我。

郑明柏刚刚处理完紧急的邮件，抬手看了眼腕表，才过去十分钟，墙边跪着的小孩却呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，可怜兮兮地拿手背去蹭糊了一脸的眼泪。

他走过去蹲下，矮着身子拿指节去拭小孩热乎乎的泪，“哭什么。”

郑明安只顾着眨巴着眼，咬着下嘴唇掉眼泪，“我不想理你。”

郑明柏只觉着黏糊糊的小孩可爱，忍不住逗他，“不想理我就算了，本来想让你起来，那你再反省会儿。”

谁知话音刚落，小孩直接跪直了身子，树袋熊似的想要往郑明柏身上黏，差了点距离，嘴巴一瘪，直接呜呜地哭出声了。

“不跟你玩……你不抱我……”

恍惚间郑明柏觉得眼前的人儿像是回到了小时候奶声奶气的样子，不再是如今这个快要二十岁的惹祸精了。

他不知不觉地凑上前把郑明安搂了个满怀，任由软绵绵的弟弟把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在自己刚拿出来的居家服上。

“这下抱了，满意了？”他嘴里逗着郑明安，替他把已经蹬不上的裤子扯下来，捞在手里给人遮在隐私部位上，直接抱起来小孩往屋里走。

郑明安黏糊糊地哼了一声，把头埋进郑明柏透着男士香水味儿的怀抱里了。

直到小少爷舒舒服服地趴在床上喝老管家刚刚递过来的小米粥，哭笑不得的郑明柏坐在床边小心翼翼地给自己上药，还要忍受着气鼓鼓的老爷子时不时落在胳膊上的巴掌，他才觉得一口恶气出了一半。

他伸了个懒腰转过头去看窗外，夕阳的余晖已经完全隐没，只剩下细碎的星光顺着窗子落在床边。

郑明安有些困了，一回头正好对上郑明柏的眼神，他那双淡薄到不近人情的眼眸在月光的笼罩下竟添了两分温柔。

他困倦不已，眯着眼就要睡过去，感觉到一双温热的手笼上了自己的眼帘。

“好好睡，哥守着你呢。”


End file.
